


Codsworth and Nora

by wittlwitty



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Anal Sex, Electrocution, Gay Robots, Oral Sex, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Scat, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlwitty/pseuds/wittlwitty
Summary: Codsworth and Nora make sweet love all night long while Nate (male sole survivor) is not home. After the war, Codsworth and Nate make sweet gay robo love. Then an alternate Nora is pregnant for some reason. WARNING CONTAINS: Slight scat, electrocution, adultery, robot fetish, robot on female, robot on male, and of course, sex. Inspired by artist "Vintem"'s picture of Codsworth and Nora. Vintem can be found on rule34.paheal.net by searching his name.





	Codsworth and Nora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407115) by Vintem. 



Codsworth  
&  
Nora  
Author and Editor: wittlwitty  
'Twas an average Saturday in Sanctuary Hills. Newspaper, coffee, diapers, baby formula, cereal. The usual morning chores.

Mr. Nate left about half an hour ago and would be gone most of the day. The Missus would be staying home today. She just recently finished law school and received her degree, so she has much more time on her hands now. She has a part-time job, but she does not work today.

"Codsworth?" Nora says from nearby.

"Yes Mum?"

Codsworth turned his left optical sensor from his kitchen work to see her standing in the hallway. He's not sure why, but when he saw Mrs. Nora in her red two piece bikini it gave him pause. A strange sensation he could not quite place buzzed within him.

"Could you hand me a Nuka-Cola?" Nora asked.

To which Codsworth replied "Of course, Mum!"

Codsworth grabbed a Nuka-Cola out of the fridge and handed it to Nora.

"Thank you, Codsworth! I'm going outside for a little sun bathing and... Oopsi!" As she was talking she walked into the couch and dropped her soda. The soda bounced off the sofa cushion and landed on the floor.

"Oh dear! Let me get that for, Mum!" Codsworth said moving to help her.

"Oh no it's quite alright, I've got it." Nora preceded to spread her legs, bend her knees, and began to bend over to reach for the cola.

Codsworth tensed as the feeling he had experienced before returned with a vengeance. He could not bring himself to look away from her rear. Her butt was plump and muscular, the fabric of her panties squeezing the skin of her cheeks tightly, as if they were a size too small. Her legs were long and slender, beautifully sculpted, and freshly waxed, glimmering in the morning light. And of course let's not forget her perfectly pedicured feet.

Nora lingered there for far longer then was needed to recover the cola. She would sway her hips from side to side and bounce her rump a few times before rising. She shakes her head from side to side swaying her hair, before straightening it gently with her finger tips.

"And I just wanted to let you know where I'd be!" Nora finished her sentence as she turned around to face Codsworth.

"Codsworth?" She said looking at Codsworth expectantly. Nora raised a hand and proceeded to poke Codsworth. "Codsworth? You in there honey?"

"Oh uh... Of course, Mum. I was just... Distracted." Codsworth replied.

"Well alright! Oh I almost forgot!" Nora ran back down the hall to the bathroom and came back with sun tan lotion.

"Codsworth, would you be dear and help me put this on?" Nora asked hopefully, fluttering her eyes.

"Oh um, Yes, yes, of course!" Codsworth replied eagerly. Maybe a little too eagerly.

Nora gave him a surprised look then smiled seductively. “Well come on then!" Nora replied in a sing-song voice, donning some sunglasses and heading for the back door.

"This is turning into quite an exciting day!" Codsworth commented to himself, giddy for some reason.

Codsworth hovered outside. It was late morning, not a cloud in the sky. An unusually warm day for Massachusetts at this time of year. The back yard as it usually did had two patio chairs and a parasol table. But in addition had a beach recliner Nora must have added for her sun bathing.

Codsworth followed Nora to the recliner. Nora laid chest down on the chair. The radio, cola, and lotion on the parasol table next to it.

"Come on, Codsworth!" Nora exclaimed. "Start with my neck and work your way down." She purred, staring Codsworth in the eyes, waiting expectedly.

Codsworth shook with anticipation. ‘Did I just shiver? What the bloody hell?’ "Yes Mum." Codsworth hovered over to Nora and applied lotion to his arm's manipulators.

Nora put her head down and sighed as Codsworth began rubbing the lotion into her neck. His cold, metal manipulators gently messaging her flesh, as the lotion aloud his appendages to glide over her skin with ease.

Codsworth, relishing in the warmth and softness of her skin, sensed Nora shiver.

"Mum? Are my arms too cold? I could hear them, if you'd like." Codsworth offered, gesturing towards his flaming crotch (thruster).

"No, it's okay. I like it. It is quite 'hot' out here today. Isn't it?" Nora replied.

"Hm. Yes, yes it is..." Codsworth trailed off as he explored every inch of Nora's warm flesh. He would trace every muscle, every tendon, paying special care to any sore spots. All the while rubbing in the tan lotion that made her skin shin even more with its oily sheen.

He'd just finished moisturizing her lower back but hesitated when he reached for her rear. Those two plumb spheres of muscle and fat were so very tempting. He wanted to dive right in. He wanted to explore every crevice, every nook, and every cranny. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do so.  
"It’s okay, Codsworth."

"Mum?" Codsworth inquired. Looking back at Nora with his big doe eyes.

She lifted her head to look into those eyes. "It’s okay, Codsworth. I want you to." She tried to reassure him.

"But, what about Master Nate? Would he..."

Nora reached back and gently held one of Codsworth's pincers. "He wouldn't mind." Nora interrupted.

Codsworth stared deeply back into her dark brown eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked, still unsure.

"I'm sure, Codsworth.”

"Oh, Alright. I suppose it was a bit silly of me to get so caught up." She smiled, releasing his pincer and laying her head back down.

Codsworth began slowly. Being sure to get under her panties, carefully searching for reactions. He got nothing but moans and delightful squeals that only spurred him on. Her rear was magnificent. So soft, but so muscular! She would flex them for him and he would push down on her gluts in response, winning him such delightful reactions!

When he was finished playing with her gluts, he noticed that her panties' lower quarter was soaked! Did he spill the lotion? No, it's not lotion it's...

'Oh my! Did I do that?' Codsworth thought to himself. Of course he had been programmed with basic human anatomy and behavior, so he knew what 'this' meant. But 'him' causing this!? It would have definitely explained Nora's behavior, and his own he realized. His unusual feelings, his focus lapses, his excitement... He was attracted to her! But how could that be! 'I'm a robot butler, for goodness sake!' He thought to himself.  
Codsworth was based off of humans anyway. It's not so farfetched to assume he was in fact 'human' as well. At least in a sense. Even if other Mr. Handy’s seemed to be quite… lacking in certain qualities.

Codsworth looked down at his master, his friend, and his would be lover...

'To hell with logic!' Codsworth ironically reasoned. 'If I'm going to have sexual intercourse that may or may not be anatomically possible for the first time, I want it to be with her...'

"Oh god!" Nora yelped in surprise as Codsworth began playing with her lower folds. "Codsworth!"

"Apologizes, mum, for foiling your plan, but it appears I have caught on!" Codsworth stated smugly as he slowly ran his already soaked pincers over her pantied clit in relentless assault on poor defenseless Nora.

"Oh shit! Codsworth!" Nora managed to choke out between waves of ecstasy. She was getting close, fast.

"Or, perhaps your plan succeeded, and I have fallen into your 'trap'. Though I suspect..." He used his other arms to peel back her panties, spread her lips, stick in a pincer, and arch it down for maximum stimulation.

"Hng!"

"You have fallen into mine." Codsworth purred. If Codsworth could, Nora would have been able hear the smug smile behind that voice. The one that makes you want to slap it off! And sometimes you do. It reminded her a lot of Nate.  
Do to Codsworth’s impressive performance it took only moments for Nora to reach the finish line. "Cods..!" Nora was cut off by a silent scream. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her back arched as her muscles contracted in an explosive orgasm.

Codsworth quickly retracted all of his arms from her lips except for the one inside her, for which he used to gently stimulate her sensitive flesh. He used his other arms to caress Nora's back and butt cheeks as she came down from the high he was proudly responsible for.

Once Nora settled down and the grass below her chair was thoroughly drowned. Codsworth went about cleaning her rear up and went back to lathering up Nora with his message. He wasn't done toying with her fleshy body yet...

"Alright, my dear. It's time to do your other side." Codsworth's voice dripped with sultry, after finishing her calf’s.

Nora shakily turned over onto her back. Staring at Codsworth with a grin and half lidded eyes, Codsworth did his best to mimic. 

Codsworth started with the bottom this time, slowly running his manipulators over her feet and toes, taking in the tones and textures. He'd switch over to her other foot, giving it the same treatment, all the while never breaking eye contact with her.

He'd work his way up her legs slowly. Being sure to be thorough and precise in his treatment and exploration of missus Nora.

Up her boney knees, and onto her upper thighs and waist. She'd giggle and squirm as he ran his pincers along her inner thighs, tickling and teasing as he went along.

As he reached her belly she flexed her abdominals for him, trying desperately and failing miserably to not giggle and squirm in response to his ticklish prodding’s, as he tried to feel them in detail. But instead he found great pleasure in watching her squirm and burst out laughing while swatting at him with her arms and legs in a futile attempt to get him to stop.

Finally satisfied with his method of torture he moved up toward his buttermilk breast duel entree. Which he swiftly worked around, practically strip teasing himself with her taut breasts. Working his pincers under her bikini, lathering up those globes by feel alone. Savoring the supple touch of her breast and the rigid texture of her nipples.

'I wander if she'd let me milk her?' He chuckled to himself at the naughty thought of milking his master.

He brought his arms to bear, out of the missus' bra, and down on her clavicle. Moving his pincers gently over her neck, up her chin, and onto cheeks, spreading the lotion in an arch.

Once done, Codsworth hovered back to admire his handy work.

 

"Well! I dare say I could be quite the masseuse if I were so inclined! And you a super model, or porn star!" He jested.

Nora let out a laugh. "At that speed? Honey, you were amazing! But you'd need to find a new profession!"

"Hey!" Codsworth exclaimed. "Okay, maybe I did loiter a bit, but I didn't hear you complaining!"

"You got me their!" Nora conceded with her hands up in surrender as she went to get up. "I wasn't exactly in any position to complain!" She giggled. "Especially since I set you up!"

"I knew it! You cheeky sneak!" Codsworth accused. He brought his pincer to bear high in the air and proceeded to smack her ass as she stood up from her reclining chair, leaving a long, red imprint of his pincer on her ass.

Nora yelped in surprise and turned back to Codsworth with a devilish grin. She stepped forward, hooked her arms around his chassis, he followed suit, and leaned in close to his eye. "When I'm done with you, you'll be scrapping cum and rust off your chassis for a week!"

"I look forward to every second!" Codsworth replied, leaning in closer to Nora. His chassis’ speakers nearly touching her lips.

"Can you kiss, Codsworth?" Nora inquired hopefully.

Codsworth looked at Nora confused "Mum?"

"I mean, I've studied Mr. Handy design. I found what I was looking for, but... you don't have a mouth. You don't have vocal cords. You have speakers." Nora sighed. "I don't mind tonguing your speaker slits, but is their anywhere else I could stick my tongue so we may swap bodily fluids? Such as your air or fuel intake?" Nora moaned as she ran her fingers over said oraphases.

"Well someone has done their homework! Though I wouldn't suggest ingesting fuel, but if you're feeling adventurous, why not do all three? Though I trust you'll wash your mouth after tonguing my fuel intake."

"But of course, Codsworth! Wouldn't want me getting sick, now would we?" Nora grinned. She leaned in further and pressed her lips to Codsworth's chassis. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, as he returned the action. Nora running her fingers over Codsworth torso, smearing her lipstick and saliva all over his front as she made out with him.

Codsworth brought about his air intake, and opened it up for Nora's tongue. She eagerly accepted his invitation, vigorously assaulting his hole. Codsworth would adjust the air current to match her aggressiveness, taking droplets of drool right off her tongue.

Nora takes her right leg, trying to make as much contact as possible, rubs up and down Codsworth's torso. He uses his third arm to hold her leg to help her balance.

After a moment longer they broke the kiss, Nora gasping for breath and Codsworth trying to clear his intake of bodily fluid.

"I may not have a point of reference, but you are one hell of a kisser! I didn't actually expect that to be as pleasurable as it was!" Codsworth stated, impressed by her performance.

"You're not so bad yourself! For a virgin!" They shared one last peck, before Nora grabbed Codsworth and twirled him till he had his back to the wall.

"So you ready for this to get really started?" Nora purred.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Codsworth cheered with bravado.

"Not so fast, big boy! That was just a warm up!" Nora grinned maliciously, forcing Codsworth to back up to the wall. Nora's hands on either side, pinning him.

Nora leaned in, her breath fogging up Codsworth's sensor lenses. "Are you sure you can handle me?"

Codsworth, undeterred, leaned in as well. His sensor nearly touching her forehead.

"If I recall correctly. I handled you pretty well the first time! I don't think it's going to much harder the second!" Codsworth finished by poking Nora in the chest.

Nora snorts and backs off. "Well then! Don't come crying to me when you need a new pincer!" She starts walking away. "Come on! Let's see what you got, robot!" She says teasingly, swaying her hips as she walked away.

"My god! This women will be the death of me!" Codsworth said to himself as he hastily went after the object of his new found desires.

\---

Codsworth had followed Nora to the bed room. He hovered in and she shut the door.

Nora turned around to present her back to him. "Come on, Codsworth! Undress me!"

"Mm, with pleasure, Mum..." Codsworth purred in reply as he approached.

He put his pincers on her shoulders using his third one to snap the bra's latch. He proceeded to run his pincers down her arms, slowly pulling her bra off. Once he reached her elbows he let go, causes the bra to fall to the floor. He followed down her forearms and finished by holding her hands and pressing his torso against her ass, causing her to moan.

Codsworth began dry humping Nora's butt, while she noticed something long and hard had extended from Codsworth to join the party. Nora grinned.

"I wandered when you were gonna bring that out! Mm, I like it!" Nora teased, now meeting Codsworth's humps with her own. Codsworth grunts in approval.

"I'm pretty sure this is not what an adapter is meant for, but I think I can make an exception." Codsworth ceases his gyrations and slips his pincers under her panty laces on each thigh, slowly inching them off.

"Codsworth?"

"Hm?"

"Take me."

"My pleasure!"  
With Nora leaning on the door, her arms folded, Codsworth lined up his adapter with his target port. His "adapter" was merely that, an external connection for directly interfacing with other forms of compatible software. Made of rubber, metal, and only twelve centimeters long. He had an internal port too for the same reasons. So you could say he was 'transgender'.

He grabbed her breasts with his pincers and began teasing her entrance with his length.

"Goddammit Codsworth! You big tease! I'm begging you! Please!" Nora implored, thrusting her ass into him.

Codsworth, satisfied with her pleading, began pushing slowly, letting the tip spread her lips, slightly shocking her with his electrical current. She gasped as it easily slipped in with a shock. Codsworth pushing all the way in marveled at the feeling of her hot flesh.

"Oh, Codsworth! K-keep going!" Nora gasped.

"Indubitably, Mum." Codsworth moaned in reply.

Codsworth complied, beginning to move slowly, then erratically as he experimented. He began moving fast. Nora wouldn't stop moaning. She slid down too rest her arms and head on the floor and raising ass to give Codsworth a better angle from which to rut her.

Codsworth responded by doubling his efforts, going as fast and as hard as he could.

Nora, lost in her ecstasy, her face mushed in the carpet, felt her loins getting hot. She was close, but not that close. She noticed Codsworth's thrust were getting messy and needy. She grinned, she knew what that meant.

"Come on big boy. Cum for me, cum for mummy!" Nora purred. Shaking her ass to coax it out of him.

Codsworth continued pounding Nora's forbidden meat pie. "Oh, Mum!" With one final thrust, Codsworth slammed all the way in letting out a load of electricity into Nora's pussy. His electrical load sent Nora over the edge. "O-oh, shit, Codsworth!" She spasmed in ecstasy and literal electric shock. "Such a big load..." Despite her best efforts, her legs failed and buckled under her. Codsworth fell with her, laying on top. Still holding her tight across her breast. Still inside her.

They lay there for a while before Nora spoke up. "Mm, Codsworth! That was 'electrifying' honey! But let's move to the bed. You're kind of crushing me, you big hunk!"

"Oh!" Codsworth let go of Nora and floated up. "Sorry, Mum. You’re just so soft and warm..." He trailed off.

Nora smirked, got up and stretched her limbs, and started heading towards the bed. Codsworth followed suit laying down next to her as she wrapped herself around him in a warm embrace.

Nora leans over and gives Codsworth a kiss. "Ready for round two?" She asked, grinning.

"Already!?" Codsworth asked with confusion.

"What's the problem? You said you could handle me?" Nora replied with amusement.

"I can!" Codsworth replies.

"Then prove it, metal man!" Nora says before she grabs Codsworth, rolls him on top of her and spreads her legs. "Rut me!"

"Yes, Mum!" Codsworth replies, already eagerly going at it again. The wet sounds of sex soon filled the room once again, more disciplined this time. The air already reeking of female pheromones and ozone, it only gets more intense. With him letting out the occasional profanity and grunt, Nora was too busy moaning, tonguing, and overall making a wet mess all over Codsworth's chassis.

Codsworth slowed down his pace. "Mum your vagina is divine! But, could I try putting my adapter in your... other hole?" He gazed at her hopefully.

Nora looked back at Codsworth, amusement and mischief in her eyes. "Oh? Which one Codsworth dear? I have many ready for your use." She stated with a smug look on her face.

"My god... You're going to be the death of me. You realize this? No creature or machine in its right mind could ever refuse an invitation such as that." Codsworth immediately pulled out and thrusted into her back door.

"Shit!" Nora squealed from having her ass stuffed so quickly.

"Speaking of shit, I can feel yours! I'm not sure if I should be disgusted or turned on! Mmf!" Codsworth moaned as Nora's sphincter squelched and farted around his 'prong'. "Ugh, this is disgusting, but I love it..." Codsworth continued at a leisurely pase, letting her grip make up for the speed. Ignoring the fact he'd be the one responsible for getting the shit stains out of the comfutor.

Codsworth was lost in some sex dungeon in 'la la' land when he was brought back to reality by a very familiar scream. His torso had been forced against Nora's, via her legs, a splash of liquid had soaked his chassis, and hers for that matter. Also she seemed to be in quite the state of euphoria.

"C-codsworth... Mmmmm..." Nora moaned in an orgasmic haze. "Gimme!" She says almost begging. "Give me that thing!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Codsworth stated before being interrupted mid thrust.

"No, Codsworth." Nora states firmly. "Codsy..." Nora runs her fingers down his torso. "Let me take care of you, like the way you did for me." She leans in close. "I'd like to return the favor." She bites her lip and waits for his response.

"I think I'd like that, my lady." Codsworth replies coolly. "I have been working so very hard lately. I so could use a break." He says in a fake exhausted tone.

Nora smiles, gently guiding him to lay down. "Oh you poor baby! Let Mummy take care of you..." Codsworth lays down with his chassis on a pillow. Which was soaked with God knows what at this point.

Nora slunk down to the robot's waist and quickly began expertly blowing his metal dong.

"M-mum! Oh god! Um, be sure tO p-ull off before I cum! The elECT!" Codsworth was cut off by Nora swallowing all of his adapter again and again very rapidly. He shook himself and tried to focus. "Uh, the e-electricity could prove h-h-hazARDous to y-your health that close to y-your heart and b-brain! Oh god, yes!" Satisfied, he laid his chassis and sensors back in bliss.

Nora pulled her mouth off his wang with a pop and a staticy shock, while adjusting to give him a proper send off with her hands stroking away. She licks her lips. "Mm. Such a nice dick." She climbed up next to him as much as she can while still stroking him. "Say my name, Codsy." He looks at her quizzically. "Say it." She purrs with half lidded eyes, batting her eye lashes

"Nora." Codsworth began to convulse. "Oh Nora! Ah..." He contracted, went as stiff as a board as the most powerful orgasm of his life coursed through his body.

It was difficult, but Nora was able to continue stroking through the electrical surge. The first hurt a little, but this one, this was one hell of orgasm for him, because that hurt! 

When Codsworth finally came down from his high he lifted his sensors searching for Nora through the haze of afterglow.

"Nora..." He brought his pincer to her shoulder. She got the message and scooted in close, and carefully snuggling in with her big love bot as he did the same with his muscly meat bag.

Not knowing how long they've been laying their together, Nora looks over Codsworth's body and chuckles. He was a mess, lotion, cum, and burn marks plastered his chassis. She wasn't any better. She looked up at Codsworth to see he was doing the same thing.

They share a laugh. "We make one heck of a mess don't we, honey bot?" Nora teased.

"You started it. You clean it up. In a maids outfit. While I watch." Codsworth teased back.

"Fine. But you buy the outfit! I was going to do it naked." She retorted.

"I don't care what you ware as long as you’re bending over for me!" He replied sensually.

"How about we do the laundry together and you fuck me on the washing machine so Nate can't her us!" She suggests.

"Knowing you, you'd want him to find us so you can stage a threesome!" He accuses.

"Codsworth!" Nora gasped "Why on Earth would I ever do something like that?" Nora exclaims in mock innocence.

"Because you’re a cheeky sneak and a slut! Cheating on your husband and always pussyfooting around! Uh... No pun intended." Codsworth finished sheepishly.

"Well! I never!" Nora replies sarcastically, putting her know in the air. "However! Tis all too true! Though I don't hear you complaining!" Nora points out.

"Well that's because I like the fact that you’re a sneak, that you’re cheeky, and a slut. I like it that you pussyfoot around, always getting under my skin! Your just one big distraction! And love you for it!" Codsworth explains. 

Nora is taken aback, rendered speechless by Codsworth confession. It takes her a moment to render a response.

"You... Do you really mean that Codsworth?" Nora asks, blushing furiously.

"I..." Codsworth almost can't believe what he said either, but he said it. And he meant it. "Y-yes... I think I love you, Nora." Codsworth stutters out.

Nora opens and closes her mouth multiple times before opting to hug Codsworth and give him a big sloppy kiss. "I think I love you too, Codsworth." Nora manages to say.

They sat there for a while, saying nothing, just enjoying each other's embrace.

"As much as I love cuddling with you Codsworth, we need to take a shower." Nora untangled herself from Codsworth and began to get up.

"We?" Codsworth asks confused.

"Yes, we! You didn't think we were done yet did you? It's time for the 'after party'! But first..." She bends over and picks up her discarded clothes and bed comforter. "Strip the bed for me, dear?" She asks, batting her eye lashes.

"I'd strip anything for you, Mum. Especially if it is you!" He replies.

Nora smiles and leaves the room with a chuckle, heading for the laundry.

Nora had just finished prepping the washer when someone gabbed her from behind and slammed her head into the dryer. "How about I fuck you on the washer right now and then in the doorframe, then the hallway, then the kitchen, then everywhere else we can without having to register as sex offenders?" Codsworth moaned in the sexiest voice he could manage while grinding his 'steel' between her ass cheeks.  
"I'd love to Codsy, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to take rain check. We can't fuck all the time!" Nora explains.

"Ah! So true! Though part of me wishes we could!" Codsworth replies releasing Nora from his completely consensual domestic abuse.

"Don't you worry your pretty little CPU about it. We'll be able to do all that and more!" Nora purred.

"I'll hold you to that. I will literally take it out of your ass!" He teases. "Is weird I want to hurt you, in a consensual, sexual way?"

"You already did! You big dope!" Nora replies, bringing her hands up. As if to count. "You essentially raped me outside, spanked me, practically fucked me into the floor, and electrocuted me, twice! Bruised the hell out of my crotch and I'm pretty sure you just gave me a black eye!" Nora leaned in closer, holding Codsworth’s body. "And I enjoyed every single scratch!" Nora finished by scratching shim with her nails. She started toward the shower. "You were right, you know. You said it yourself, Codsy!" She looks over her shoulder. "I'm a bad girl!"

Codsworth watched with wide eyes as she closed the door to the bathroom. "I swear. If words could kill..." He quickly started the laundry and headed for the bathroom, for Nora, again. It would seem that he'd spent all day literally chasing after this women. Codsworth shrugs. 'I'm okay with that! A damn fine day! Damn fine!' He thought to himself as he cracked open the bathroom door.

\---

Codsworth was hit by a wall of steam that fogged up lenses. He closed the door, locked it, and he hears a disembodied giggle and a familiar haunting voice.

"Coooodsy!" He looked around but could not see her. Then a familiar face popped out from behind the shower curtains. "Come on, you goof! Get in here and fuck me silly!" She retracted back behind the curtains.  
Codsworth gently spread the curtains and slipped in the shower. It was hot and closed in with humidity. The heat tripled when he saw Nora, soaking wet, under the shower head waiting for him, letting him enjoy the view. The water cascading down her wonderfully crafted body.

"Rrrrrrrr!" Codworth rolled his r sensually. Going up wrapping his arms around her waist getting himself wet. He brought his pincer to her face to brush away some of her matted brown hair. Staring in to her dark brown eyes. Her staring back into his big alloy doe ones.

"You ready to finish this, love?" Nora asks, melting Codsworth's cold, steel, and heart with just one word.

"Yes, Nora my love." He finished by cuirassing her cheek and leaning in to initiate the kiss. She followed suit, leaning in and opening her mouth for his air intake.

They kissed for what felt like ages till Nora's tongue felt numb and sore. Finally they came up for breath. Nora panting. Codsworth whirring.

He waited for her to do something, she did the same. They just ended up holding each other, staring into each other's eyes like a trance had taken hold of them.

Nora smiled "Oh no honey, this is your rodeo now! I wait on you." She purrs. Codsworth responded by initiating a kiss again, more forcefully this time, pushing her against the wall under the shower head. He grabbed the backs of her thighs. She got the message and proceeded to wrap her arms around Codsworth to support herself and let him raise her legs, driving her to the wall harder.

They both broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes as Codsworth began rubbing his adapter over her lower lips, resulting in synchronized moans escaping their lips. He began to tease them both with probing before slowly entering all the way. Thoroughly enjoying every inch of Nora's silky flesh. Letting her enjoy every inch of his cold metal.

Before long the slow, leisurely pace, speed up. Filling the room with diluted slaps as metal met flesh. Moans and talk were barely audible over the sweet sounds of their love.  
Codsworth kept up the medium pace, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as possible. "Fuck! You’re such a slut, Nora! Mm so warm..."

"And you!" Nora tightens up "are a sexy robot, who needs to fuck me harder!" Nora's yells.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Codsworth upped his thrusts, giving more depth and power to them, maximizing their pleasure.

After a while. "Oh Codsy... I... I'm close..." Nora says as she loses herself in pleasure, focusing on her vagina, contracting at just the right times.

"Oh, Mum... Me too..." Codsworth responds. "I... I have an idea." Codsworth grabs Nora's ass and with a grunt, hoists her off the wall, with her clinging her body close to his chassis. Using his arms to pump her up and down his rod.

"Codsy... Mhmmm!"

"Mum... hg!"

They climaxed together, the water and Nora's juices conducting Codsworth's load over both of them. Both of them melting into the feeling of flesh and metal becoming one, if only for a few seconds.

With a few more weak, twitchy thrusts, Codsworth's thrusters gave out and the tumbled to the floor. They rolled off each other (though still shoulder to chassis), looked at each and laughed. Quickly embracing each lazily smooching on the shower floor.

They starred into each other's eyes as the water from the shower head landed all around them in a 'pitter pater' song. Though all good things must come to an end, Nora got up and gestured for Codsworth to follow suit.

"Come on, lover bot." She grabs a soap bar. "You're filthy!" She grins.

"We both are, Mum." He replies. Nora reaches up and thoroughly applies soap over Codsworth's body that wasn't literally on fire. She, with great care, caked his arms and pincers in soap. Proceeding to to cover his eyes and bring him under the shower head, workings her fingers to get all crusty juices and burnt marks off, along body. Codsworth would have to admit, she was quite the masseuse herself.

Having thought clean Codsworth to a shine. Nora presses the soap to him. "Don't forget the shampoo." She says, turning around, presenting her plastered wet hair. Codsworth performed with the same mentality. Showing tenderness as he did outside. Gently cuirassing her hair, as if it were a set of priceless china. The shower nearly finished, Codsworth rinsing off his Master, gently getting the dirt and grim out of Nora's hair (from smashing her face into the floor and then proceeding to fuck her into said floor). Scrubbing the same crusty substances off of her as she did him.

Once finished Nora turned off the shower and opened the curtains. A waft of cold air swept in making Nora shiver with goose bumps. Nora hands Codsworth a towel as she gets her own.

Once they'd finished drying off, Nora reached out her hand toward Codsworth, "Come on, honey." She says with a grin. Codsworth takes her hand and they leave the bathroom together.

"I love you, Codsworth." Nora says.

"I love you too, Nora." Codsworth replies.

\---

Codsworth and Nora spent the rest of that afternoon doing things together, cleaned up their rather extensive mess, and ended up spending the rest of the time tangled up on the couch talking and watching television, mostly enjoying each other. Later after that, Nate got home. Codsworth was catching up with his chores and Nora was watching TV. They'd decided to keep their relationship a secret for now. Even though Nora assured Codsworth multiple times that Nate would not be offended and would even be approving of it.

And so the day came to a happy conclusion. Tomorrow, October 23rd, hopefully will be better.

\---

Author's Notes:  
BUM BUM BUUUUUUM!  
DRAMATIC IRONY!  
#TearfulGoodbye 

\---

210 Years Later

'Chirp chirp chirp' go the early morning crickets. Tis 6:00am at the Red Rocket Truck Stop. Codsworth and Nate were just hanging out by the fire in the pale morning moonlight, when Codsworth spoke up. There's been something on his mind for a while now. Ever since Mister Nate left the vault and they made their heart felt reunion back in Sanctuary.

"Um... Sir? I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Something personal." Codsworth says, catching Nate's attention who sits up in his chair, gesturing for him to proceed.

"I wanted to talk about something before the war. Miss Nora, specifically."

Nate was quite for a moment at mention of his late wife. "What about her?" He asks, a shadow of sorrow in his eyes.

"We were... close. Very close. Closer than you'd think. I cared for her very much. And you’re the only other person who would understand my loose. I yours too because..." Codsworth hesitated for a moment. "I fell in love with her too." He finished, rigid in nervousness. Nora assured him that Nate possessed positive views on polyamory, but still he was nervous. Perhaps they could have loved her together for years to come if it wasn't for the war...

"You mean you loved Nora? Like, romantically?" Nate inquired, curious more than anything else.

"Yes. Yes I did." Codsworth confirms. "I... also may have... uh had sex with her! A little! Okay a lot! She said, on multiple occasions, that you'd be okay with it." He asked almost like he was asking question.

Nate just stared at him and began laugh out loud. Codsworth was confused, perplexed why his friend would react in such a manner to such a serious matter. What was funny about this situation? Nate continued to laugh for a while at Codsworth's expense.

When his laughing finagling did seize up. "Codsworth! For god's sake! I was gone for six hours! And in that time did you change Sean's diaper? Feed him? Play with him? Bath him? No?" Nate leans toward Codsworth with a grin on his face. "Was Sean even there? If not where was he? Who took him?" Nate continues bombards Codsworth with questions. Codsworth's confusion started to dissipate as he started to put two and two together

"Maybe I had Sean. Maybe Nora asked me to take him. Maybe she said come back in six hours ‘we should be done by then!" He added air quotes with his hands along with a really bad Impression of her voice. "Maybe I was in on the plan all along and helped execute it! And left with Sean so she could seduce you and have sex with you without interruption?" He sat back. His hands behind his head, a familiar smug look on his face.

"You... you knew! The whole time!" Codsworth asked in shook.

"Yup!"

"And did she tell you about..!"

"Indeed, she did! Step by step recap!"

"Whatsa? Youz?! Uh!" Codsworth throws his arms up in frustration. "No wonder you two got along so well! You were practically twins!" He exclaims.

Nate bursts out in a fit of laughter yet again. "I'd have to agree. If me and Nora were so similar and the fact that we're already close friends. Maybe we could be more?" Nate asks with a hint of nervousness.

"Really?" Codsworth asks, bewildered. Caught off guard by the question. He hadn't expected it. He places a pincer on his chassis. "You'd be romantically interested in me?"

Nate laughs. "Is it really that hard to believe? You’re a catch, Codsworth! Nora knew that. So do I. I'd be a fool not to seek a relationship with you. Chances are we'd probably spend the rest of our lives together. You’re my brother, Codsworth. We're already that close. Why not get even closer?" He suggests. With that damn infectious smile of his tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"If I'm your brother, then if we were to have sex, it would be incest. Is there any psychological barrier you won't break?" Codsworth teases.

Nate sits back in a mock contemplative posture. Stroking his chin. "Cannibalism. You know, unless I had no other option."

"I didn't need to know that!" Codsworth says in disgust.

"Hahaha! You asked for it!" Nate points out.

"Well I suppose I did." Codsworth concedes and chuckles. "What now?"

Nate shrugs. "Wanna screw around?" He suggests.  
"I thought you'd never ask." Codsworth purrs. Slowly running his eyes up and down Nate's firm muscular figure. Codsworth hovers over and settled in front of Nate on the couch with him. "I always thought you had a cute ass anyway." He says as he grabs Nate's right butt cheek and the back of his head as they lean into make out.

Ten minutes later

'Clank clank crunch clank slick'

"Oh my god!" Codsworth screams at the top of his speakers. "Fuck! Oh sHIIIIT"

Codsworth was barely hanging on to the work bench. He wasn't sure if Nate was trying to fuck him or turn him into scrap! He hoped the former.

"Yah! You like that don't you, bitch!" Nate says with a particularly strong thrust that smashes Codsworth's chassis into the workbench.

"I'm not sure anymore! Oh uh AAAAAAH!" Codsworth began to spasm for what felt like the fifth time, he'd lost count, and orgasmed once again in a haze of electrical bliss. "Ooooh, sir... fuck I love you!" He choked out. "Hng! Don't stop!"

"I don't plan on it!" Nate picks up speed once again. 'How the hell does he hump that fast! I sure as hell can’t do that! I mean his testicals must be necrotic or something goddamn!' Codsworth thinks to himself.

"Oh, yush!" Slurs Codsworth in his haze of sexual pleasure.

"Hn! Here it comes!" Nate's half grunts half yells. "Gonna cum all over your pretty little chassis!"

"Oh god yes!" Codsworth looks back at him. "Do it!"

Nate nods and pulls his shiny, rosy red dick out of Codsworth's tight little plug hole. Codsworth turns around still leaning on the workshop facing Nate.

Nate grabs his penis and yanks away. He barely gets five strokes before humping and spurting hot white man milk all over Codsworth's cute little chassis. Multiple spurts land everywhere. Codsworth moaning all the while. Relishing in getting marked in such a lude way by Nate. The stuff gets all over his chassis and even on his lenses, arms, the workbench and the wall before Nate dick finally runs outta juice.

Nate runs his hand from the base of his dock to the top. Milking himself for every drop of the delicious goo, and proceeding to wipe it on Codsworth. Nate, exhausted steps back drops onto the mattresses that they put on the garage floor for their little love nest. Codsworth followed suit and dragged himself off the workbench and fell into the mess of pillows and blankets next to his lover.

“Hey” Nate says. Codsworth looks at him meets his eyes. Nate grasps Codsworth’s pincer that had landed between them. Codsworth returns the Gesture. Nate pulls Codsworth into an embrace Codsworth willing accepts. Nate pulling Codsworth’s Chassis to his chest, Codsworth resting his eyes on Nate except for one which he laid at nates eye on a pillow. Nate giggles and cracks the biggest smile Codsworth’s has ever seen on his face in a long, long time. He leans forward and kisses Codsworth’s eye, stroking his lenses with his thumb.

 

“I wish I could have shared this moment with Nora.” Nate says longingly.

“Me too, Sir.” Codsworth agrees. “I miss her all the time. I can’t forget her.”

“I miss her all the time too Codsworth. I can’t forget her either.” Nate looks down at Codsworth and caresses him. “I love you, Codsy.” Nate chokes out. The beginnings of tears forming in his eyes. It started raining outside.

Codsworth sniffles, despite not having a noes. “Nora used to call me that… I love you too, Sir… Nate. I love you. So bloody much!” Codsworth tightens his grip around Nate and pressing himself harder against and began balling. As much as a robot could.

Nate clung possessively to Codsworth and held him close as he finally let all out.

\---

210 Years Later (Alternate)

I was average day at the Red Rocket Truck Stop. Codsworth was just mucking about outside. Making sure there were no trouble makers about. When he was startled by Nora suddenly running out of the Station looking panicked and frazzled.

“Mum? Is something wrong?” Codsworth askes concerned.

Nora frantically shakes her head. “No!” She hesitant. “Yes! I don’t know! Maybe!” Through a grenade that pops with rust colored smoke. “We need to go to Diamond City! Now!”

“Alright! Alight! Geez.”

The vertibird arrives and they have a relatively uneventful ride aside from a few raiders, ok a lot. Their like weeds. It doesn’t matter how many times you kill them they always come back! UH! Just die and stay dead you assholes! Anyways…

We arrive outside Diamond City. Nora tells the pilot to circle back in an hour and he speeds off.

Nora speed walks all the way to the mega surgery center goes inside. She pops back out “Stay here” she goes back in.

“Okay?” Codsworth says more to himself than anything else. What is wrong with her? Why is she acting so strange? Is she sick? Oh no, did I give a venereal disease. I knew I should have sterilized that thing after I fucked Trashcan Carla! I mean you don’t get a name like that for no reason.

I waited there for I don’t know how long. I just hovered about, trying to to keep myself occupied. "Nan-ni shimasu-ka?"

Oh for the love of.. not fixing him on grounds of cultural importance indeed. “No, thank you.” I wish they’d fix him. Though to be frank. I just want to get into his pants. There’s something about that with that protectron that gets me off.

Nora finally exits the surgery center gestures for him to come to her and stop checking out Takahashi’s steel ass. Why can’t there be more smart robots? Who aren’t assholes! I mean, ghouls and humans are fun to have sex with but sometimes you just want something cold and hard! Oh yah…

“Come on.” Nora says going back inside.

“Oh for goodness sake…”

He floats in and closes the door behind him. He turns the corner to find his girlfriend and the Doctor waiting for him. “So you going to tell what we’re doing?” Codsworth asks.

“I… I missed my period.” Nora nearly whispers.

“What?” Codsworth asks confused.

“I’m pregnant, Codsworth. With YOUR baby!” Nora exclaims.

“My baby!? Is this some kind of joke?”

“I’m afraid not.” Doctor Sun intervenes. He turns and he grabs a piece of paper off his table hands it to Codsworth. “As you can see, Mr. Codsworth. This IS your conception.”

Codsworth can barely believe his eyes! The picture is quite obviously a sonogram. Buts that’s not the shocking part. It was the apparent out of place round ball shaped creature in the middle. A cord protruding from it and three nubby limbs jutting from its side and three other but much smaller nubs with bulbs on the end of them near the top of the sphere creature.

Codsworth was dumbfounded. At a complete loss for words at this revelation. “But… But how did this happen?! Is this even possible?”

Doctor Sun sighs. “I have no idea. The body runs on electrical signals as well and chemical but that doesn’t explain this. And I am not a robotics expert. All I know is it happened. And you should probably start pulling out… or wearing a condom. Though I have no idea if that would work.”

Codsworth, still holding the sonogram, turns to face Nora. “We… We’re going to have a baby.” He nearly whispers to her. She smiles and embraces him.

"Yes. Yes. Congratulations. And all that. But I do have other patients to attend to." Dr. Sun intervened.

Codsworth breaks their embrace and turns to face the doctor. "Yes. Of course, Doctor. But what of the medical repercussions of... our, uh, 'situation.'"

"I really don't know. Consider looking into it yourselves. Robotics manuals, anything like that might help. And come back and see me in about a month or sooner if you have complications. In the meantime, I have a machinist to consult." Dr. Sun says, gesturing for the door.

"Thank you, Doctor." Nora and Codsworth said at the same time. They just looked at each other and Nora grinned. They chuckled and left the Surgery Center together. Side by side. Hand in pincer.


End file.
